


Out The Window

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, cooking in pyjamas, crowley is the dominant, planned breakfast in bed, short and fluffy, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale's idea for Sunday morning was to take Crowley breakfast in bed but before he has the chance, breakfast is spontaneously postponed or "out the window" so to speak.





	Out The Window

It is 7am on Sunday morning and Aziraphale is making breakfast in the kitchen of his small bookshop flat for the demon that is still currently fast asleep in their bed. He set about his challenge of making a ‘human’ breakfast. Switching on the coffee machine, he left it for a few moments while he put some bread into the toaster. He then turned around, his dressing gown swirling around with him, checking the bacon he had already cooking on the stove. He was making Crowley his favourite ‘Sunday breakfast’, bacon and eggs.

He moved freely around the kitchen, in his pyjamas for a change, which made him feel so comfortable. His thoughts were disrupted when the toaster popped. He moved to the toaster, slightly burning his fingers when he removed the bread. He shook his head when he buttered the toast, Crowley’s cholesterol levels had to be through the roof, but he didn’t bother with that for now. He finished buttering the bread before getting some bacon and a perfectly done egg onto the bread. Cutting it in two he placed them onto a bed tray, now moving towards the coffee machine that has now filled with fresh coffee.

Pouring some fresh coffee into Crowley’s demon’s cup with horns, he was just about to spoon some sugar into the black goodness when all of a sudden, he felt strong arms being folded around his waist and soft, warm lips being pressed against his neck. The surprise from the kisses had made Aziraphale drop the spoon down onto the counter with a loud clatter but that didn’t stop Crowley.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale sighed, “I was just about to bring your breakfast in.”

Another gasp, as Crowley nibbled at his neck softly, “Well, I’m awake now, there’s no need too.”

Crowley gripped his partner’s dressing gown lapel and tugged at it until Aziraphale was facing him. Aziraphale’s face blushed furiously as Crowley leant forward, capturing his lips in a very tender kiss and using his hips to shove him up firmly against the bench. Aziraphale’s previous envy about his breakfast idea for Crowley softened, as the demon slowly kissed him. The kisses were soon escalated until Crowley was dragging Aziraphale out of the kitchen by his dressing gown collar, to the closest soft furniture item where rough kisses and rubbing soon began.

After all that effort, looks like breakfast was out the window.


End file.
